Adventures
by Royal Crown
Summary: Hetalia One-shots! Random adventures from the Hetalia crew. Anything from fluff and romance to angst and random adventures. Ch. 2- The trouble cats cause- Liechtenstein and the Allies. (I also take requests)
1. Bubbles

**Adventures.  
****Alright guys, this is my first hetalia fic. and this is basically a writers-block thing, were I just write to break my writers block. So, these are just random one-shots. You can ask for certain charachters or certain ideas, I don't mind. So enjoy.  
**  
**Bubbles  
XXXX**

Japan had always been curious as a child. Learning, seeing, and creating new things were enticing. Now he sat on the edge of the pond, watching China wash the dirty clothes. Watching how his hands made the water move with each stroke of the brush on fabric. How the little air bubbles would rise to the surface and burst. Seeing the swirls of the pattern in the foamy soap.  
Like what had been said before, Japan was curious, very curious, to be exact. He loved figuring out how things worked. Watching the foamy soap bubbles, they had caught his interest and now those bubbles were most curious and he was going to figure them out.  
Japan moved in close to China and picked up a shirt and a spare brush before placing them both in the water and scrubbing. The little air bubbles came up and his brow furrowed.  
"Use this." China smiled down at him, holding out a bar of soap. Japan nodded, before taking the bar of soap and scrubbing it against the fabric. He smiled as the foamy bubbles appeared. He swiped a hand through them and laughed as he blew them at China. He scrubbed the fabric again to create more bubbles, and reached out again but fell into the pond instead.  
Luckily for him, the pond wasn't very deep and he popped out of the water, covered in bubbles. "Ai ya! Look what you did; you're soaked. At least you're clean." Laughed China, who helped Japan out of the water, "Come on, let's go home, you need to dry off. I can do the rest of the washing tomorrow." Japan nodded in response, swiping the bubbles of his head before taking China's hand.  
_  
_**XXX  
Ok, hope you guys enjoyed! Please R&R if you have time and you know, stay awesome! **


	2. The trouble cats cause

**The Trouble Cats Cause**

**Liechtenstein was looking for Switzerland's cat and finds herself wondering off of Switzerland's territory. She finds his cat, but only gets herself lost and injured. She ends up bring found by out of the people, were the Allies. They took her to their base and treated her injury. They treated her kindly and let stay with them night. The next mourning China, Russia and England took her back to Switzerland. ~ Ayumi Kudou**

**Thanks for reviewing, and remember I take requests! (Sorry it took so long!)**  
**XXXX**

"Oh dear, where could he have gone?" Muttered Lichtenstein to herself, before shouting "Kitty!" She crouched down, her dress fanning out, as she looked underneath the couch. _Hmm, he must be outside. _She leaves the house, following the pebble path before spotting the cat- just off the path way.  
She creeps up on the cat, but the cat sense her and runs off. "No!" She says, before chasing after the cat.  
The cat made its way into the forest, Lichtenstein following.  
At some point, the odd pair made their way out of Switzerland's land and into the depths of forest. "Come back here!" She says, as the cat nimbly jumps from branch to branch up the tree.  
_"Hmm." _Liechtenstein thinks for a minute. _"Hopefully I won't ruin this dress. Big brother might get mad at me." _She grabs a branch and swings her foot up. "Okay this is easy! Thanks to big brother's training, though." She keeps climbing until reaches the branch that the cat was on.  
Keeping her arms out, she carefully makes her way to the cat. Liechtenstein crouches down on the tree branch. The cat turns around and mews quietly. "Hey kitty." She whispers, a smile spreading across her face as she sits down and the cat leaps into her lap. "Good kitty." She praises, securing him underneath her arm.  
"Alright, now to get down…." She trails off as she looks down.  
Just as she finally makes up her mind on how to get down, the cat leaps out of her arms and runs up the tree to a higher branch. "Again?!" She glares at the cat as she pulls her way to the next branch.  
"Stupid cat." She mutters darkly under her breath as she carefully, oh so carefully walks along the branch. In a rash decision, she grabs the cat but loses her balance. The cat jumps out of her arms, as she falls backwards, screaming.  
She lands on the ground, her breath knocked out of her, due to the hard packed ground.  
After the initial shock, Liechtenstein doesn't move, she just lets the tears roll down her face. About an hour later, she's managed to calm herself down enough for her to stop crying. She just watches the snowflakes fall down and settle on her skin, chilling her to the bone.  
She shivers and is wishing for warmth when she hears a crackling sound. Heat!  
She sighs, thinking it was her imagination playing tricks on her until she hears voices. She lets out a long scream, before shouting for help before realizing that it might not of been the best option because it could be anyone and her big brother always told her to not trust strangers. But to be honest, she was cold and her left wrist was hurting, so she didn't really care.  
Five people rush into the clearing of trees, and she manages to sit up but lets out a moan of pain due to the effort. All five men turn around and England is the first to rush forward to help the girl. "Are you okay?" He asks, pulling out a canteen from one of her pockets and putting it to her lips.  
"Thank you." She mumbles.  
"What happened?" Asks France.  
"I was following my cat and then I fell."  
"Where is your cat, aru?" Asks China kindly.  
"Up in the tree."  
"I'm the hero! I'll get it!" Exclaims America before turning around and trying to climb the tree. China sighs and moves him out of the way before climbing up the tree.  
But yet, America still tries to climb the tree.  
"Are you cold?" Asks Russia gently as Liechtenstein shivers in England's arms.  
"Yes." She whispers before Russia slips out of his jacket, revealing a long sleeved shirt. He hands her the jacket and she gratefully slips into it. "There, now you won't be cold." Russia smiles.  
"I have your cat." Announces China, gently leaping down from the tree, with the cat in his arms.  
"Dude, seriously!?" Exclaims America, who had just gotten off the ground. France sighs before stating, "Come on, we must go back to base."  
So England picks her up and carries her to the camp, where he sets her on a bench.  
"We should check to see if there's anything broken." Says France, crouching down in front of her, "Also a change of clothes."  
"Well, since it's night-time, some night clothes would be better." Suggests England. China disappears into a tent before reemerging with silk pajamas.  
"Here you go; it will be a little big. Anyway, I have an extra."  
"So does anything hurt?" Asks France.  
"My wrist." She says, holding out her left wrist, which was slightly swollen.  
"Definitely a sprain. We'll fix you up." Assures France, who splints her arm, "Now go get dressed in one of those tents."  
She nods, thanks them, and takes the clothes before disappearing into a tent. She quickly changes out of her tattered clothes into the blue silk pajamas. She looks at the cot, instantly feeling tired, before climbing in.  
By the time France had gotten a cot set up, she was fast asleep.  
**XXX**

By the time she wakes up, everyone is already up and breakfast is already cooked. She sees someone had left a military uniform which she changed into. She emerges, following the scent of food before sitting down and being served by China. "Sorry it isn't much." He apologizes.  
"Oh, no, it's plenty!" Liechtenstein says, before taking a bit of muffin.  
"Alright, after you've finished that, we'll take you home." England says, appearing besides her.  
"What about you? Why don't you eat?"  
"Don't worry, love, I've already eaten." But for the truth, he gave away his ration so she could eat.  
"Okay, I'm done. Thank you." She says, as France takes away her plate.  
"Well, this is it, good luck, and if you get lost again, you know we'll find you." France gives her a hug before walking away.  
"Bye! Thank you!" She calls after him.  
"Our golden boy is still asleep so I'll give him your farewells when we get back. Talking about we, where is Russia?"  
"Hello." Russia appears, smiling.  
"Ai ya! What happened to your face?"  
"Oh, the cat got me." He smiles, his right cheek and arms covered in scratches.  
"Here, I'll take him." Liechtenstein offers, taking the cat from Russia.  
"Thank you." Says Russia kindly, before China comes over with a wash cloth.  
After Russia was taken care of, they began the short journey back to Switzerland's territory.  
It was a short but peaceful walk, with each of the countries telling her which plant or animal was called in their country. Soon, they were on the edge of his territory. "And this is where we say goodbye." England says, giving a sad, small smile.  
"Why can't you come with me to the house?" She asks, curiosity getting the best of her.  
"Switzerland is neutral so he won't fight for either side, he's staying out of the war completely, so we respect that and we won't go onto his land." Explains England.  
"Oh okay." Liechtenstein nods, understanding what war can do.  
She hugs everyone before stepping onto Switzerland's territory. She waves to the three allies, before running deeper into the territory. And she keeps running, until she spots his house.  
**XXX**

"I guess they're okay…" Switzerland says, before taking a sip of tea.  
"They were very nice." Liechtenstein agrees, nibbling on a cookie.  
"So where is the cat?" He asks.  
"Oh, not again!"


End file.
